Only You
by DNAngel724
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, aktor tampan multitalenta, melalui malam yang panas dengan seorang pengusaha Jung Yunho. Ironisnya mereka melakukan dalam kondisi mabuk berat sehabis merayakan Anniversary sahabat mereka, Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul. Jaejoong berusaha untuk melupakan walau itu merupakan hal yang pertama baginya. Namun tidak bagi Yunho yang dingin dan kaku.
1. Chapter 1 (09-04 01:10:30)

Mobil sedan milik Jaejoong terparkir mulus di teras sebuah rumah minimalis sesuai dengan yang tertera di kertas.

Jaejoong turun dan menatap rumah yang akan menjadi rumahnya.

"Seleranya tak buruk juga.." seru Jaejoong.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan anggunnya, dia menekan bel. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung masuk, tetapi Jaejoong selalu menjaga harga dirinya.

Tak lama sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga.." seru Yunho lega.

Jaejoong mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Seharusnya kita datang ke rumah ini berdua.." gerutu Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum sinis.

"Siapa yang mengambil jadwal shooting setelah hari pertama pernikahannya?" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin membayar ganti rugi sepeser pun karena pernikahan bodoh itu.." Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

Ctak!

Jaejoong mengaduh karena Yunho menyentil keningnya.

"Tidak ada pernikahan yang bodoh, Jae.. Pernikahan adalah sakral!" seru Yunho gemas.

Jaejoong bertolak pinggang.

"Jika bukan karena sikap konyolmu yang ingin menikahiku hanya karena kita melewati satu malam bersama dan itu membuatku terikat dengan pernikahan ini!" Jaejoong tak terima.

Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong tak kalah tajamnya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku mau bertanggung jawab.."

"Aku?"

"Ne.."

"Aku ini namja.. Aku tidak akan hamil hanya karena semalam bersamamu.."

"Jadi kau biasa tidur dengan namja lain?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau biasa tidur dengan pria lain.."

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu.. Itu adalah malam pertama untukku.."

"Pantas kau sangat ketat dan panas.."

"Hah?!?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Jaejoong semakin marah.

"Jadi kau sudah terbiasa ya tidur bersama orang lain sehingga bisa mengatakan hal itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau biasa tidur dengan orang lain.."

"Itu juga adalah yang pertama untukku.. Aku tidak akan menyentuh sesorang jika bukan yang akan menjadi pasanganku kelak.."

"Kau fikir.. Aku mau disentuh dengan orang lain jika bukan dia yang akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupku?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling pandang.

"Dan.. Dan kau menyentuhku.." seru Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho terdiam dan menatap Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Oleh sebab itu.. Aku menikahimu.." seru Yunho.

"Tapi.. Kau tak mencintaiku.." keluh Jaejoong.

"Kau juga tidak.. Belum.. Kau belum mencintaiku.." balas Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lagi. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho tersentak kaget ketika menyadari jika tangan Jaejoong begitu mungil dan halus. Bahkan wanita-wanita teman kencannya dulu tak memiliki tangan sehalus ini.

"Mari kita belajar untuk saling mencintai.. Membangun pernikahan ini dari awal.. Aku hanya akan menikah sekali seumur hidupku dan telah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan akan menjagamu.." seru Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan perkataan Yunho. Berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Mohon kerjasamanya.." seru Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Ja.. Masuklah ke dalam, biar barangmu nanti aku yang bawa ke dalam.." seru Yunho.

Kali ini Jaejoong yang tersenyum.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari bersinar dengan lembut. Cahayanya menerobos melalui sela-sela tirai kamar tidur.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih berbaring saling berpelukan. Enggan melepaskan diri dari kenyamanan.

Jaejoong bergelung dalam dekapan Yunho. Mendekapnya erat.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Hn.." jawab Jaejoong malas.

"Bisa kau renggangkan pelukanmu? Aku tercekik.." seru Yunho tersiksa.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan segera terbangun. Sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang, Jaejoong menatap horor Yunho.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" pekik Jaejoong histeris.

Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan malas.

"Kau yang memelukku, Jae.. Bukan aku.." seru Yunho setengah kesal.

"Itu tidak mungkin.." sanggah Jaejoong.

Yunho memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin?" tanya Yunho sinis.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

Puk!

Yunho memukul pelan kepala Jaejoong dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku mau mandi.. Tolong kau siapkan sarapan untukku.." seru Yunho.

Jaejoong mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menyiapkan sarapan? Apakah tak ada pembantu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong honey... Untuk pemberitahuan ya.. Posisi istri di hubungan ini adalah dirimu.. Kemudian di rumah ini tidak ada pembantu.." jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Yunho.

"Bagaimana.." seru Jaejoong tertahan.

Yunho melipat tangannya dan menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku memimpikan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang hanya berisi aku, pasanganku dan anak-anakku kelak.. Tanpa pembantu atau orang lain.." seru Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ingin protes tetapi diurungkan.

"Aku menikah, bukan berarti kau menjadi pembantuku.. Aku akan membantumu untuk urusan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan hal lainnya.. Sudah kukatakan kita akan bekerja sama.. Kau faham, Jae?" Yunho menjelaskan maksudnya.

Jaejoong terdiam kemudian mengangguk.

"Tetapi.. Apakah aku masih boleh bekerja, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan pekerjaanmu?" Yunho balik bertanya.

Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho kemudian mengangguk.

"Sangat.. Aku sangat bahagia.." jawab Jaejoong yakin.

Yunho sudah mencari tahu artikel tentang Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong, aktor multi talenta. Dia tak hanya memiliki suara yang indah dan dapat menciptakan lagu tetapi berbakat pula dalam acting.

Dia memang sebagai yang mendominasi tetapi dia tak mungkin bersikap egois dengan mematahkan talenta yang dimiliki Jaejoong hanya karena mimpinya.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu bekerja tetapi aku tak ingin kau melupakan rumah ini dan tanggung jawabmu.." seru Yunho.

Jaejoong mengkerjap matanya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja.. Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu yang terbaik.. Kau tidak akan menyesal.." Jaejoong menyombongkan diri.

Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang buatkan sarapan.. Aku lapar.." seru Yunho lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Tetap saja dia harus melayani si beruang itu.

Tetapi dia akan memenuhi ucapannya. Jaejoong pantang menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Dia akan buktikan bahwa Jaejoong bisa diandalkan dan dia akan menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa dia akan menjadi pasangan yang pantas untuk Yunho.

"Jaejoong Fighting!!!" seru Jaejoong.

TBC


End file.
